


Tired

by Rekall



Category: Clover (Manga)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-25
Updated: 2007-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-25 08:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1642841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rekall/pseuds/Rekall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gingetsu/Ran Yuletide Treat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tired

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Tenika D

 

 

Gingetsu was exhausted; ever since the incident at Fairy Park, his limited time was split between work, Ran and Kazuhiko, the latter who seemed to be in some sort of depression since the incident with Suu. Gingetsu had never seen Kazuhiko like that, which was what concerned him; even when Oruha died, he had been completely focused on revenge, but now there wasn't even that.

Entering his home, Gingetsu sunk down onto a sofa. He hadn't had sleep in a week and now even he was feeling the effects.

"Here," a gentle voice said and Gingetsu looked up to find Ran handing him a cup of tea. Wordlessly, he happily accepted it. "Is Kazuhiko still the same?"

"Yes."

"He should stay here for awhile."

"He doesn't want too."

"Since when does Kazuhiko do what's best for him?"

Gingetsu had to admit that Ran had a point. Setting the tea cup aside, he welcomed Ran into his arms. He couldn't remember the last time they had spent a lot of time alone together. Even before everything happened with the four-leaf, work had been busy and kept him away. 

"You should get some sleep tonight. Don't take anything to stay awake."

Gingetsu silently nodded his head. If Ran requested it, that's what he would do. It was strange how over the years he had become so depended on Ran, especially when it was an assignment he didn't particularly like in the beginning.

They went to bed together not long after that. It was always nice holding Ran in his arms when he slept; it was comforting and was the reason why he didn't like sleeping when he wasn't at home. He hated thinking about what things would be like when Ran was no longer there; he suspected he wouldn't be able to keep his promise to Kazuhiko about not dying before him.

When morning came, Gingetsu felt like his old self. Time alone with Ran was always the best medicine, even when few words were shared between them.

As Ran made breakfast in the kitchen, a call came in, which Gingetsu reluctantly by pressing a button on the glasses he wore. He suspected it was the Wizards, wanting him for another mission but to his surprise it was Kazuhiko instead, looking more like his old self.

"Suu told me about Clovers; she said there were others like her but not as powerful. Do you know what she was talking about?"

"...No..." Gingetsu hated lying to his best friend but nothing could be done about it.

"I'm going to find them," Kazuhiko continued with familiar determination in his voice. 

"Don't; let it go."

"If Suu was targeted they could be too."

Gingetsu remained quiet at that. He knew Ran was a threat but he had been promised that they would be okay. Who knew what A was up to though?

"I'm going to make people pay for what they did to Suu and others like her. No one should have to be alone like Suu was."

 _`Like yourself?'_ Gingetsu wanted to ask but didn't. "What made you change your mind?"

"A song of Oruha's began playing on the radio," Kazuhiko admitted, hanging his head slightly. "And it just felt like something I had to do."

Gingetsu remained emotionless; when Kazuhiko decided on something it would take a miracle for him to change his mind. Gingetsu only hoped that things would work out all right for his friend. 

 


End file.
